shoryuken_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bonic (Fireball Force)
Bonic (ボニック) is the main protagonist from Bonic Adventures. Gameplay Stats *Stamina type: Spiritual Soul (colored Green) *Sidestep type: Normal *Jump type: Double jump *Perfect Guard type: Teleport Normal Moves *'Rush' - - Bonic performs the following. ** - Bonic does a horizontal slash. ** - Bonic slashes diagonally downwards his left side, then slashes horizontally. ** - Bonic slashes vertically to his hip and performs a cross slash. *'Heavy' - - Bonic performs the following. ** - Bonic does a horizontal slash. ** - Bonic does a cross slash then does a jumping slash. *'Throw' - - Bonic grabs them by the chest with his left hand and spins 360 once tossing them and then raises his Phantom Broadsword over him and slams it down along with the opponent to the ground. *'Awakening' - - Bonic transforms into his Merged Chūkantai Form. *'Rush Up' - Up - *'Rush Down' - Down - *'Smash' - Hold - Bonic slowly slams his Phantom Broadsword down on the ground. *'Heavy Smash' - Hold - Bonic slowly horizontally slashes the opponent hard. *'Smash Up' - Up + hold - *'Smash Down' - Down + hold - *'Pound Attack' - While jumping press Down + - *'High-Speed Counterattack' - when about to be hit - Techniques *'Air Lunar: Cross Gust of the Wind' - - Bonic charges up and launches himself forward connecting at the opponent and performing an uppercut with the Phantom Broadsword. ---- *'Air Lunar: Gust' - - Bonic shoots two gust of spiritual air energy from his Phantom Broadsword at his opponent. ---- *'Spirit Penetrator' - - Bonic gets in a counter attack position. Bonic slashes his opponent and launches them upwards and teleports behind the opponent and slashes them downwards. ---- *'Shin Phantom Chūkantai' - - Bonic puts on the Half-Mask on his face and positions himself at the foe raising the ground with his spiritual power and rushes forward. If he makes contact to the opponent he will then perform a horizontal slash that slices through the opponent dealing huge damage. Quotes Intro *This shouldn't take long. *See ya in the battlefront! *H-Hey! I'm gonna go full throttle! (To Damy) *M-Megman...!!! (To Meggman) *Step aside, Gails! (To Gails) *Do you love fighting that much?! (To Maverick) *Sorry, my moves aren't that flashy. (To Salama) *H-Hey... I'm Bonic, from Eastley City. (To Juichi Midoriaka) Techniques *Look away... (Air Lunar: Gust) *...or you'll get hurt! (Air Lunar: Gust) *Oraaaa! (Air Lunar: Gust) *Too Late! (Air Lunar: Gust) *Raahhh! (Air Lunar: Gust) *Air Lunar... (Air Lunar: Cross Gust of the Wind) *Gust!!! (Air Lunar: Cross Gust of the Wind) *Come get some! (Spirit Penetrator) *Woooooooohhh! (Spirit Penetrator) *Ryaaah! (Spirit Penetrator) *Let me show you what I'm capable of! (Merged Chūkantai Form) *RAAAAAAAAH! (Merged Chūkantai Form) Awakened Technique *I'll show you my strength...! Let's do this! Shin Phantom Chukantai! (Shin Phantom Chukanatai) *Wooooooooohhh! (Shin Phantom Chukanatai) *You're outta here! (Shin Phantom Chukanatai) Victory Quotes *The thing on my back will destroy you if I die! Trivia Category:Fireball Force